Byakuya' New Love part one
by arrancar-rin
Summary: wow has Byakuya found a new girl? or will he just hide his feelings because he thinks of them as a disgrace? well you got to read to find out lol...Byakuya x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Byakuya's New Love- part one  
**

**A Fan Fiction By Rin**

**( disclaimer: i do NOT own Bleach!!! i only own Rin Kurenai)  
**

" **Rin Kurenai, new captain of the fifth division, do you understand why you have obtained this rank?" the Captain Commander stared down at the young shinigami bowing before him in respect.**

" **Hai, sensei, Captain Azien has become our enemy and left his division, and now I have become the new captain of the fifth division." her long black hair was tied up in its usual white bow, while her light grey eyes stared at the ground.**

" **Very good, you are right. As to why he has chosen to give up his rank we do not yet know, as we speak it is being investigated." he looked down the young warrior at his feet, "Stand Captain Rin, you are now worthy to stand with the other captains." his old lazy eyes watched as she stood dusting her knees and went to stand between Jyuushiro Ukitake and Soi Fong. Ukitake nudged her and gave a wide smile while Fong just stared at the Commander.**

" **That will be all for today's meeting." The Commander slowly hobbled out of the room to go do his work, while Toushiro Hitsugaya of the tenth division and Shunsui Kyouraku of the eighth division, came to congratulate the new shinigami into their exclusive ranks.**

"**Good job, Rin Kurenai." was Toushiro's short welcome.**

"**Thank you, Hitsugaya-sama." she smiled warmly staring at the white haired blue eyed captain.**

**Shunsui hurried over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed while the other swept around the room dramatically, "Rin-chan the world is your oyster now! You are now part of the world of nonstop paperwork!" he laughed at his joke.**

"**Well I think I'm ready for it, probably not the paperwork part, but I can handle it." she laughed as well, " But you, Shunsui-sama, don't do your paperwork, Nanao-chan dose."**

**He faked being staked in the heart, " Oh my Rin-chan such strong words." then he stumbled away, " Speaking of Nanao-chan I better be getting back before she thinks I'm goofing off. Again." with those words he gave a quick wave and left.**

**She turned to see Jyuushiro smiling widely at her. Giving a quick smile back, she dove at him and gave the thirteenth division captain a hug, "Thank you for helping me Uki-sama. Without you I might still be a foot soldier and haven't realized my potential yet."**

"**Anytime Rin." he hugged her back.**

**Breaking the friendly hug she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, "Well I gotta go and meet Rukia-chan at the coffee house. See ya later, Uki-sama."**

"**Bye, Rin-chan." he waved her off.**

**-well that was part one!! i hope you enjoyed ^^ it's going to get better *winks*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

(disclaimer- i do NOT own bleach or the characters!! i only own Rin Kurenai)

**Rin leaned over the table and whispered low enough for Rukia Kuchiki to hear "You like Renji Abari? Wow I wasn't expecting that. Dose he like you too?"**

"**I don't know, and that's the problem I want to know. It feels like a horror movie and I'm waiting for the blow that'll either kill me or let me live." she sighed moving the black bang on her face a little.**

"**Why don't you just ask him out? It'll be a whole lot easier then practically not breathing. If he doesn't go out with you then he may not be interested, but if he dose then you have a chance." she took another sip of her vanilla cappuccino.**

**Rukia's eyes flung open, the purple color of them were fired up, "You're right! That's a good idea!" she then leaned over the table and whispered, "Why don't you ask Byakuya out?"**

**The question she asked was innocent but painful, it made Rin wince a little before answering, " Cuz I don't think he likes anyone. Besides I'm new to the captain force and he may just see me as the 'new kid'. You know the new kid right? The one that still getting to know everything and stuff like that."**

"**You never know until you ask." she smiled.**

"**Well--- AHHHHH!!!!" Rin screamed before falling out of her chair. Cappuccino stain her new captain's robe while chocolate from the cookies melted onto the seat of her pants. Anger and frustration took a hold of her eyes as she looked up toward the eavesdropping shinigami, "Rangiku!!!! What the hell were you doin?!?!?!? You made me mess up my uniform on the first day!!"**

**Rangiku flipped her long blond hair out of her face trying to look innocent as much as possible, " Aww I'm sorry, Rin-sama. I just wanted to know why you guys were whispering so much. I didn't think I would scare you so much."**

"**Well ya did!! Why don't you go and -----" she abruptly stopped in mid sentence when a creamy white hand offered her help. Her eyes went up the arm, over the captains robe, along the neck, to come face to face with Byakuya's steel grey eyes, "Byakuya?" she hurried to take his hand, "Uhh, thanks." she muttered feeling absolutely foolish.**

"**Always be on your guard." he commanded.**

"**Yeah I figured that one out now." she growled looking over at vice captain Rangiku Masumoto.**

"**Where will you be staying?" he asked out of the blue.**

"**Huh?" Rin was thrown off guard by the sudden question. Again.**

"**Your new home is being redone is it not?" he was starting to look amused by her forgetfulness.**

**She slapped her forehead in anger, "crap." she murmured.**

**Rukia then walked up to Byakuya and gave him the "puppy eyes", "Could she stay at the Kuchiki manor, pleeeaassse?"**

"**Yes." he didn't look at her but only stared at Rin.**

**Rin threw up her arms, "N-no it's okay, I was going to stay with Rukia. We made plans a while ago, I just forgot is all when you asked."**

"**Nope you're not." Rukia replied.**

"**N-nani? Why not?" she looked puzzled at her friend.**

"**Things." Rukia's simple answer.**

"**What 'things'? We had this all planned out weeks in advance." she was starting to stress.**

**Rukia shrugged her petite shoulders, "Stuff happens."**

"**Uggghhh!!" , she threw up her arms, "Fine I guess I have no choice now.", she glared at Rukia, "Byakuya is that offer still good?"**


	3. Chapter 3

(disclaimer- i do NOT own bleach or any of the characters!! i only own Rin Kurenai)

**After getting situated in her new room at the Kuchiki manor, dinner was just being served. A servant ushered her into the dining hall where Byakuya was already starting on his evening meal. Rin gracefully sat on the cushion that was given to her and waited for her meal to be served. Her light blue grey eyes roamed around the room, silently looking and taking in the new surroundings that presented itself to her. Byakuya had set his rice bowl down and sipped his tea, all the while secretly staring at Rin as she looked around.**

"**Do you like this place?" he asked while setting the cup down.**

"**Yes. Thank you for letting me stay." she bowed slightly to show her gratitude and respect, "Do you know when they'll be done with the renovations on my home?"**

"**No." he looked straight at her, never letting his gaze falter for a second off her face.**

"**Oh, okay." she shifted around a bit under his gaze. Luckily for her the servant walked in with her beef vegetable rice, which made Byakuya end his staring contest before anyone else saw. The young lady bowed and hurried out the door leaving them in silence like before. Rin looked at her food, everything looked great and it smelled good as well, but her hunger just wasn't up at the moment. Byakuya stared at her, again, wondering why she hadn't touched her food but only stared at it.**

"**You should eat." he broke the silence.**

"**I'm not hungry right now." she replied still looking down.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**I'm not sure." she lied. Her stomach was too full of butterflies to even think about food.**

"**You lied." he replied.**

**She snapped her head up, "Excuse me?"**

"**You heard me." his eyes darkened, " I do not like to repeat myself."**

"**How do you know I lied?" she folded her arms across her chest.**

"**Your lip quivers when you lie."**

"**No they don't!" she blurted before she could stop herself.**

"**How do **_**you**_** know you lie then?" he smirked slightly.**

"**I don't." she mumbled under her breath.**

"**Then I am right, and you lied." he was getting cocky.**

"**Fine I did.", she leaned across the table, "You want to know why I'm not eating?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Nervousness." she looked him straight in the eye.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**It's a new place and I'm out of my comfort zone. It's pretty understandable if you were in my shoes."**

**He leaned back, apparently happy with the answer, " I understand then. It is only natural."**

" **Thank you, Kuchiki-sama." she smiled warmly.**

"**Byakuya." he simply said.**

**Her eyes widened a bit, "Uhh thank you, Byakuya."**

**He slowly closed his eyes. The strain of today's events were catching up to him, and he had a feeling tomorrow would be just as hectic with Rin hanging around his place learning the ropes of shinigami captain's work. He rubbed his temples relieving any minor headaches that tried to take hold.**

"**Byakuya, are you okay?" Rin tenderly asked.**

**His grey eyes opened up and looked at the petite shinigami. Her eyes were now a slight green and narrowed onto him, she looked worried and tense. He shook his head and stood up.**

"**Goodnight Rin." he looked at her quickly, then turned and left through a door that she didn't enter through.**

**Her thoughts were scrambled up into one giant ball that she couldn't untangle. It was frustrating her. It was mostly of work and how well she could be captain, and the small but overwhelming part was why Byakuya Kuchiki was acting so weird. As long as she can remember he never acted like this since the death of Hisana Kuchiki, his first wife. When she was just a foot soldier under the command of Jyuushiro she had only heard of his infamous cold attitude and the lack of compassion for anyone else that crossed his path. Everything was a duty or a mission to him. Rin didn't think too much on the 6th**** squad captain much, his attitude in her words were distasteful and a big turn-off. But now as she sat in his house and the conversation they had just shared she couldn't help but feel guilty and totally wrong about his personality. And this time she didn't mind being wrong.**

**A smile played across her lips, as she stood up and left. Her food was untouched but somehow even if he wasn't there she wasn't going to eat. Too much on her mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

(disclaimer- i do NOT own bleach or the characters!! i only own Rin Kurenai)

Byakuya woke up to the sound of someone humming. His mind automatically came to one person who would be humming a beautiful song……..Hisana. Realization hit him hard that she was long gone and his mood turned sour. Whoever was humming were going to find themselves in deep water for this unneeded intrusion. Angrily he threw the covers off and stormed out of his room into the next looking as if he could take on a whole army of hollows, only to come to an abrupt halt in his tirade. There Rin was in all her bad dancing glory shuffling around the room in her thigh high captain uniform dress. Her hair was put up in a white bow and fell down in rivers across her shoulders and back while she was boogying around the room humming to herself. When she turned around and saw Byakuya she squeaked in surprise and dropped her documents. She quickly dropped to her knees scraping up the papers that were strewn across the wooden floor.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so sorry for waking you up, Byakuya.", she fretted over the mess, "I just got so caught up in my work that I didn't realize that I was being loud." her cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

His stunned face turned warmer and he stooped over and helped her, "It's okay, Rin. I am just not use to people humming in my home is all. There's no reason for you to apologize." he chuckled a bit.

"Uh o-okay." she smiled blushing a little more.

After everything was picked up and put away he turned his attention to her once more, "Have you eaten yet?"

She chuckled nervously, "No."

He didn't say anything but merely stared at her exasperated. He then clapped his hands and a servant rushed in looking flushed. Byakuya only had to say one word, "Food." and the servant was off again, "I do not understand why you are starving yourself, but I'm going to end it." he turned and headed for his door, "I will be back in a moment, I'm going to get dressed. When I return your food will be here and I will watch you eat every bite." with that said he left Rin in utter shock.

'Did he just say what I thought he just said?' Rin asked still in shock. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and the goofy expression on her face. He did say that, he did mean it, and he did care for her. That was all that was. She set the papers down on the table and shuffled to her seat she sat in the night before with an ungraceful plop. She put her elbows on the table and her hands held her head, she was not at all happy that he had to take time out of his busy schedule to baby-sit her. But she had brought this down on herself so she let the whole situation go. He entered the room again, in full captains uniform, and sat down beside her this time.

"What are you doing?" she asked jumping slightly.

He placed a hand on her forehead, "You have a fever. I was wondering why your spiritual pressure was a bit low today."

"H-huh? But I feel fine. It must be hot in here." she shrugged.

"No you have a bad cold starting. You need to go and rest in bed." he shook his head.

"No way!! I have too many things I got to do today, there's no time for slacking off in bed!" she was outraged.

He growled, "And there is no reason why you need to get sick over something that can be worked on later!" he stood taking her with him.

"Leggo!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He growled again, "If you are going to make this difficult then I will take you to bed undignified."

"Riiight. And practically dragging me there is dignified?" she dug her heels in pulling back.

Without another word he flung her body over his shoulder and began walking to her room. She didn't kick nor scream making a big fuss, she just hung there silently growling and fuming at her dilemma.

They reached her room within moments and he opened the door, and let Rin on her feet again. After closing the door he turned his attention back to her.

"What now?" she asked impatiently.

"Lie down." he replied.

"Feh." she crossed her arms defiantly.

He shunpo in front of her, grabbed her up in his arms, and kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened in shock as her body went rigid. Their lips parted after a minute and he stepped back staring into her grey blue eyes. He immediately turned and left the room leaving her a little stunned and way more curious.


	5. Chapter 5

(disclaimer- i do NOT own bleach or the charaters!!! i only own Rin Kurenai)

Rin woke up a few hours later feeling really sick. Her stomach felt like she was going to throw up, every part of her body was red hot, and she shivered with nothing to shiver about. Sweat seeped from her skin and drenched the pillow underneath her head. The door to her room opened up slowly revealing Byakuya.

He walked to her side and placed a cold wet washcloth over her forehead.

"Told you, you were sick." he gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she rolled over with a moan, facing the captain.

"Are you mad at me?" the question was simple and had nothing but his heart hanging on it. Well what's left of it anyways.

She raised an eyebrow, "About the kiss? No, not really. But why did you do it?"

He sighed, "I wish I could give you an answer, but I'm not sure. My emotions are confused and scattered."

"Oh." her heart sank a little.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She turned her face away so he couldn't see her lie, "Better, I was thinking of getting up actually."

His face darkened, "Say that to my face, not the wall."

She did as he commanded, and before she could utter a word her bottom lip quivered, "Crap." she cursed.

He growled as he tried to control himself from jumping on Rin and 'punishing' her for being bad. He shook his head of the dirty thought, stood up and left knowing that she was not stupid as to leave the room.

Once he reached the door a weird wheezing sound reached his ears. His head snapped to Rin's body, "Rin, are you alright?"

"I don't know." her lip didn't shake.

Closing the door he went and sat beside her, "I will be staying here then."

"H-huh? But I will be --"

"Don't try to change my mind." he cut her off.

A small smile erupted on her pale face, "Thank you, Byakuya."

Her hand slowly reached out to the strong shinigami's pale hand. His eyes darted to the sudden warmth. 'Why is she holding my hand? Is something wrong?' he tightened his grip around her small hand, 'her temperature is high and she's shivering. She must be scared or something.' he concluded in his mind. Byakuya's eyes locked onto hers before they were masked behind her lids. She had fallen asleep.

He slowly brought Rin's hand to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on her knuckles, "Sleep little one." he cooed gently.

~ whoa that was really intense!!! hope you enjoyed!! comment me if you want ^^


End file.
